Siblings and Lovers
by sbc1993
Summary: Cathy and Chris coping after the twins' deaths and discovering the loss of inocence.
1. Chapter 1

Together Alone

As the twins' bodies were dragged out like dead mice from the attic, by the heartless grandmother, Chris held a sobbing Cathy while he cried silent tears for the two innocent who had brought the only joy of laughter to the gloomy confines of the attic. As they watched their own kin lock the door to them, Cathy let out a wild cry of mourning letting it out now that the old hag at shuffled out of the room.

"Cathy, love, please don't cry, you'll wear yourself out, and we need to conserve our energy, especially you, in this time of the month. Her lips quavered as she tried to speak through her shuddering sobs.

"Oh Chris, I'll miss them so much, what will I do with myself!"

"Let's go to bed love, we both need the rest , come," he beckoned to her, while she looked up with her droopy deep blue eyes he adored. She sat exhausted on the carpeted floor trying to get up, her legs to weak to hold her up due to the lack of nutrition. He bent down and picked her up in his arms, he walked steadily to the bed in the corner, and laid her down softly in the middle of the mattress.

"Christopher doll, I feel so empty, without putting the twins to bed before I go to sleep", said Cathy weakly as Chris carefully helped her undress out of her clothes.

"I'm here for you my Lady Catherine, I always will be dearest." As she lay unclothed surrounded by the sheets, he laid ever so softly on her, placing his head gently over her breasts. He began kissing the hollow of her throat whispering his love to her. She moaned softly at the sensation of his lips on her skin. She threw her arms around him and held him close. Guilty feelings overshadowed her heart, of yearning for her brother in such a way, and she hesitantly pushed him off and turned her back to him lying sideways next to him. He sat up on his knees with confusion of the rejection. Even though it had hurt him to be rejected in this way by the only female figure it had ever occurred to him to love, he understood her, because they were one, and without each other they would be incomplete. He knew in his heart it would only and forever be her, his love. There would never be another to fill his needs like she did. She understood him perfectly, and they needed each other. He knew even if there was a million girls at his disposal he wouldn't feel differently about Cathy or that she would still be his one and only.

Please send me comments of what you think and some of your ideas. I'd really apreciate it.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Kept in Passions

Chris woke up finding himself stretched across the mattress with Cathy in the crook of his arm breathing softly. He sat up lifting her with him and placing her on his chest. She murmured softly in her sleep and nuzzled against him. The blanket fell revealing her naked shoulders. He stroked her hair gently lifting a strand to his lips and kissing it tenderly. The sweet smell of her tresses aroused him and she awoke sensing his hardness on her lower back. She looked back with her eyes staring at him and slowly a smile spread over her tired stricken face. He bent over her and kissed her gently on her soft lips and she began to respond with great surprise. As the kiss deepened, their breathing became heavy with anticipation. She then got up, faced him and stared into his eyes silently pleading with him to not let it go further. He held out his arms pleading back to let him love her ; knowing she couldn't resist any longer she softly tugged at his boxers until they came down and she threw them across the room with satisfaction. He reached and held her breasts soft from her sleep. He held them as she came closer to sit on his lap; his manly part stiffening even more and in position to enter her. She moaned and her face became overcome with pleasure as he began stroking her, helping her move her hips to increase their speed. He hugged her body against him as the intense delight of it began to take him into another dimension. His hands roamed down her creamy delicate back caressing her soft curves.

"Oh God, Cathy!" he exclaimed as the texture of her tender insides slithered over his.

She stared wildly into his eyes rocking on him so fast until they both came and let out identical sharp moans. They fell in exhaustion, Chris landing next to her. As they lay in total shock, Chris reached for her hand and held it over his chest. He turned his head sideways to look at her and affectionately caressed her cheek.

"Do you regret it?" he asked afraid of her response.

"No love. It has filled in the very part of my empty soul", she answered honestly.

He gathered her in his arms resting his head on her chest.

"I love you Cathy."

"I love you too my Christopher Doll, and I always will."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Catherine and Her "Heathcliff"

As the days passed of their imprisonment in the dreary attic that had become a sort of home for the two, Chris and Cathy had become more quiet and pensive. With every visit the grandmother made to bring them their food, she observed their mysterious silent behavior increasing. But being the evil woman she was, there was no worry in her, just taken back at the change.

The only time they looked forward to, was the time they spent together intimately before they went to sleep. It was the only way to fill in their empty souls that only the other could fill.

As they lay in the chaos of blankets, their bodies tangled with one another wasted after having their way with one another, Cathy got up and laid on her side resting her head on her hand , facing her beloved Chris.

"Chris, I've been wondering, if this is how babies are made, then, uh….." she trailed off realizing how embarrassing and childish it made her feel to ask. Her fair cheeks turned a crimson color and Chris chuckled but quickly got formal again, returning to the serious matter of her question.

"Well Cathy, I had been wondering the same thing, but I've now come up with a hypothesis of my own", Chris said in his doctor voice.

"What's a hhipothisas?" she asked stumbling over the unfamiliar word.

"It's what I think is the cause of something"

"Oh"

"You're ovulation cycles has stopped, not permanently of course, but for now because of your lack of nutrition."

He spent the next few hours explaining to Cathy all about the reproductive system and how it all worked. By the end of the lecture, she was very informed and had a good idea why she wasn't in the so called "ovulation business".

After eating the dull sandwiches from the basket, they went up to the attic and laid side by side on the old twin mattress under the window, making time go by reading Wuthering Heights.

"Heathcliff is terribly morbid, can you imagine, digging up your loved one from the grave", exclaimed Cathy.

"You remind me of her".

Cathy reached and ran her fingers through her brother's masculine long blond hair. He had to tuck it behind his ears all the time, to keep it from his face.

"I'm Catherine, and you are my Heathcliff," she said affectionately with a little smile.

And again they passed the time discussing Heathcliff's and Catherine's complex affair, that reminded them so much of their own.

We apologize for such a short chapter, we will update another soon. Send your comments in to us so we know what you think, be as honest as possible, even if the comments are negative.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Encounters

Now during this period in their "cell", you could say Chris and Cathy had a lot of free time for their sexual encounters. They barely spent any time in their living room, and spent most of it up in the attic on the mattress. Now up to this point they had just done the regular sex routine, since they were new to this. One night after unclothing themselves, Cathy became curious and her mind thought of other new things. She stared at his rigid part, and started leaning down to it, her mouth heading towards it, then she hesitated and paused , looked up at Chris staring at her in bewilderment.

"Can I, Chris?"

"Are you sure you want to?"

Not answering him, she took it in her hands and bent down and put her lips around it. He gave a startled jump staggered at the pleasure.

"What's wrong? Did I hurt you Chris?"

"No not at all, I was just surprised, it feel truly pleasant."

Satisfied with his answer she went back and began again. She sucked on it with her full lips and did little circles over the tip with her tongue. Speechless, Chris gripped the sides of the mattress and fell back while his sister pleasured him. She sucked harder and harder till he could take it no longer and came in her mouth releasing himself in her. Shocked, she sat up and swallowed. He got up aroused at the sight of her with his moisture on her lips. She sat with her legs wide open and he stared down at her sex, her liquid making it wet and appetizing. He beckoned for her to lay down and she opened more up for him curiosity filling her mind of what he was thinking of doing. He leaned over her and licked her, the slick thickness of her moisture making him want more. He opened his mouth and sucked all of her making her cry out with arousal. As he licked fiercely, her eyes rolled back and she begged for more. He then stretched her folds with his fingers and slipped his tongue in her wet heat. She shuddered violently and gripped his hair. As he touched her clit with his index finger and discovered the increasing uncontrollable look on Cathy's face, he began to play with it even more until she could take it no longer as she let out an animalistic moan. Exhausted from their new discovered routine, they fell asleep each filled with more curiosity about the art of sex.

Guys sorry it was a short chapter AGAIN I know, shame on me. And I know it took long for me to update. I'm moving to a new apartment and well even though that's no excuse, I'm truly sorry and will try my best to make it up. Thanks to everyone who sent comments and reviews. I truly do appreciate it.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Moonlight Euphoria

Christopher sat up; waken by the empty void in his arms where Cathy should have been. He looked around expecting to find his sister somewhere around the claustrophobic room but to his dismay the room appeared to be empty. He went up to the attic, climbing the steps with anxiety already taking over him; could they have taken her away as well? What if she had perished like the twins? He wouldn't be able to cope with her loss as well; for without Cathy, he was just a lost soul groping in the dark for his other half. As all these dark thoughts ruminated through his mind he noticed the window at the far end ajar. Had she leapt out in desperation? He ran furiously to the window sill ready to scan the floor and see the dismantled body of his beloved crushed on the ground below. But to his relief, instead of the horrible scene that he imagined, he found Cathy laid out on the roof basking under the light of the moon. She was stark naked, which both shocked and aroused him. Her body, pale from lack of outdoor exposure, seemed to sparkle in the darkness of the night. Aware of his presence, she arched her back and with her creamy slender fingers groped her breasts; her nipples were a dark pink color and protruding, proof of her sexual arousal. Chris just watched in utter astonishment at how smooth her body curved in certain places; he had a sudden desire to feel her with his hands as well. He crouched out of the window and crawled over to her.

"Cathy, sweetheart you shouldn't be out here in the chilly night, especially without nothing to cover you"

Catherine just smiled a little, with her eyes closed and kept stroking her nipples with her thumbs. Chris closed his eyes as well as a shudder of ecstasy shivered through his body. He moaned out loud with want; which made her smile broaden even more. She opened her heavy eyes and looked sideways towards her brother.

"Chris, come" she pleaded gently.

He let himself down over her, kneeling. She began to undo the buttons of his shirt to expose his lean chest. She slid her tongue from his neck down to his navel. He shuddered even more in response. After undoing his trousers she released his rigid penis and let is slide into her moist confines. She sighed with ecstasy as they both began to rock themselves into a deep euphoric trance. He groaned loudly as he gushed his juices into her. She was left breathing heavily from her own climax; his warm semen overflowed from inside her and ran down her thighs. They fell asleep collapsed in each others' arms as the sun was making its way up the sky.


End file.
